A Trip To The Store
by ELIZABETHheartsWILL
Summary: What heppens when a modern Will an Elizabeth Visit the store? One timer.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth was 15 and Will was 16, the two had been life long friends. Both were sophomores at Valley View Public High School. One hot spring day the two met at Doug's Pharmacy.

William Turner had come to get a gallon of milk for Mrs. Brown, his adopted mother. He drove the Brown's old red Chevy. Truth be told, the truck was at least double his age. Elizabeth came to get, well, to get a _certain_ thing. Dressed as a boy in thick, baggy clothes she had some faces made at her as she boarded the metro.

'Oh great why does this always happen to ME! Why couldn't I have been born a boy?' Elizabeth tried to search for the reason as she rode the metro two miles to the store.

Will took his time to get the milk. As he looked up and down the aisles he saw something weird. 'Why on earth would a teenage boy read a Vogue magazine? And in winter clothes!' William pondered as he searched for the Smith Milk label. Eventually he went to check out.

Elizabeth hurried to the check out line and she looked at what she was about to buy, nail polish, two magazines, and tampons. She prayed she wouldn't see someone she recognized.

Now as anyone can guess, both Liz and Will were hurrying to the one check out. While they were staring at the floor in front of them they crashed into one another. Will immediately apologized and Elizabeth nodded not wanting her voice to ruin her cover. Will saw that the boy had dropped something and went to grab it.

Using her best male voice Elizabeth said, "No! I'll get it."

"No it's not a problem." Will grabbed the box of tampons and slightly turned pink after realizing what it was.

"My girlfriend." Elizabeth quickly lied.

"Ahh, I see."

"Yeah"

"So, what grade are you in? I noticed you go to the same school as me."

"10th." Elizabeth soon realized her mistake

"Really I don't remember seeing you around school. Then again it may be I usually see you dressed as a girl, Elizabeth." Will took off Elizabeth's hat and her hair came unpinned causing it to fall around her neck.

"Will! How could you tell and please don't tell anyone. Please!" Will laughed at the face Elizabeth was making him.

"I promise I wont tell anyone about that…" He said pointing to her stuff "… if you'll go to prom with me." Elizabeth smiled.

"Deal!" and she kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth had shopped for hours on end. Even her father, who usually loved the mall became annoyed with her. "Elizabeth, will you please get your stuff so we can go?"

"I'm sorry Daddy. I just can't find a gown I like!" Then it hit her "This is it!" Elizabeth pointed to a mid calf length blue gown. IT was blue silk and it had a small dark blue edging on it. Up the side was a slit a little past her knee, which was lined with embroidery and sequins. It was perfect, Will would love it.

"Elizabeth it only took you…" the governor looked at his watch "… 5 and ½ hours to find it. Now will you please tell me who you will be accompanied by."

"Daddy! I told you to stop pestering me you _will_ just have to wait and see." Elizabeth made sure to drop the hint. The governor would never let Elizabeth go with William so she didn't tell him.

It was the big night Elizabeth was dressed and had her hair and nails done by Erin, her best friend. Her hair was Half up and half down. The both parts were curled. Her nails were a dazzling white almost a cream color.

A knock came from the front door. Mr. Swann answered and saw Will standing there. "Elizabeth!" the governor wasn't exactly pleased. Elizabeth saw at once what was wrong. Struggling to pull on her heels she ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Bye daddy! Love you!"

"He didn't know did he?" Elizabeth looked at the ground.

"No. He wouldn't have let me come." Elizabeth looked at William's ride. "Will you brought the Ford!"

Will opened the door to the Browns truck, "Yeah, Mrs. B gave me the keys for tonight."  
"Oh Will! If my father wasn't watching I would kiss you."

Will smiled, "A beautiful lady such as yourself kiss me? I don't know what I would do." The two laughed.

"Will, you look different."

"No more then you do. I mean you have seen me in a tux, but you in dress?" Elizabeth playfully punched William's arm.

"Come on. Lets go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Will and Elizabeth laughed their butts off all the way to the dance. "…And remember that time we knocked Gillette off the stage in the middle of dress rehearsal."

"…When you tried to make lemon aid but couldn't and got juice in your eye…."

The conversation went on and on until The two pulled in to the parking lot.

"Liz, Wait there for a minute."

"Okay?" Elizabeth asked almost afraid.

Will got out of the truck and raced to open Elizabeth door. "Milady" He said offering her his hand.

Elizabeth laughed flirtatiously. As she took it.

The two walked up to the school entrance whispering into each others ears.

"How the hel…_Heck_ can you walk in them shoes?"

"Easy…wear them constantly"

"You don't wear them ever."

"I do to… You have NO idea how many dinner parties and formals I have been to."

"I'm sorry…feisty!"

Elizabeth humphed. As Will and Elizabeth walked into the gigantic school gym. As they entered the room went silent. You could have heard a pin drop.


End file.
